A Bone to Pick
'A Bone to Pick '''is the third episode of ''DiabLoL 1 Plot The episode starts with the rogue, warrior and sorcerer entering the next level below the stairs. As they step on the floor, a voice-over is heard, quoting that the living creature has entered his tomb to either serve the master or die. The scene cuts to the monitor room where the Skeleton King is announcing his speech on the microphone along with his skeleton archers. As he laughs after the speech, the rest of the skeletons chatter for the laugh as well. He checks the monitor again, but the three heroes had disappeared. The door to his tomb is opened, and the three heroes come into view. However, the warrior, though nervous, charges for battle. The Skeleton King orders a ranged attack from the skeleton archers. Back on the player characters, the warrior's movement is still extremely slow until a continuous flow of arrows hit him, dealing a lot of damage until he dies. His death drops all his possessions including three piles of gold. The rogue then shoots arrows but the sorcerer steals few pieces of warrior's gold. The Skeleton King walks toward them with evil laugh, but rogue's arrows keep on missing him. Two heroes run away in fear, although their movement are still slow, and so for the Skeleton King. The warrior arrives at the start, completely naked due to his possessions being left out on his corpse. He picks a small dagger near the stairs, which is actually a long sword as he equips. The Skeleton King continues to chase the rogue and sorcerer, but he leaves his crown swept by the ceiling he passes. The rogue and the sorcerer takes shelter in the room, and rogue shuts the door. But as she checks the door, the Skeleton King opens it. She closes it, but the boss opens it, and process is repeated until the enemy blocks it by putting his feet on the doorway. She has no choice but to escape. The naked warrior finds the Skeleton King's crown and equips it. The boss chases the sorcerer around the tome on the stand, while the rogue keeps on missing her arrow shots on the enemy. When the warrior enters, the Skeleton King simply swipes his sword, beheading him. The sorcerer casts magic from scrolls carried by the rogue as both flee from terror, but the firebolt, holy bolt and fire wall doesn't affect the Skeleton King. As warrior, swaying the nail plank and wearing cooking pot as helmet, enters from the portal cast by sorcerer, the boss again dissects him. The rogue and sorcerer simply escape to downstairs, leaving the Skeleton King furious by their cowardice because he, like other enemies, cannot use stairs. Epilogue The rogue enters another room, noticing the shrine on the wall. The drawing of holy cross is shifted into a sentence, saying "Tuesday is cheap night." The rogue doubts what it says, but suddenly a giant fist appears from the shrine, punching her away. Characters * Rogue * Warrior * Sorcerer * Skeleton King/Leoric (debut in DiabLoL) * Skeleton archers Trivia * This episode is based on original Diablo ''quest, "Skeleton King". * A weapon at the beginning of the episode isn't supposed to be there since items cannot be found freely on the area unless they are looted from enemies and stashes or barrels. * This is first appearance of Leoric in ''DiabLoL ''series since he first appeared in ''HeroStorm series. * This is the second time someone steals gold from another, first time was in "Reaper of Souls" * The ending title shows original Diablo's ''box art. * This is the second time giant fist is used to punch someone. First was in "The New Zerg". In-game References * Whenever a character dies, gold and items he or she possesses drop. However, other player characters in multiplayer LAN can steal them. * Enemies can still open doors even a player tries to close them. Whenever an enemy enters, it cannot be closed because of "blocked door". * However, enemies, even unique bosses, cannot use stairs due to in-game logic of enemies not allowing them to venture into different levels. * A small sword is morphed into a long, bigger sword when picked up. It is a graphical joke for items in video games when an item that small is not what it seems when it is added into an inventory. * Sound effects from original [[Diablo (video game)|''Diablo]] and ''Diablo II'' are used: helmet's metallic sound, sword's "splashing" metal sound. * A shrine in the epilogue is shown punching the player. It is actually a random effect of a shrine when activated by a player, showing a questionable message. Its unpredictable effects are either to give the player a benefit or to curse him or her. Cultural References * Monitors have a brand name under their screen called IBM, and acronym for massive computer business company for information studies and hardware: "International Business Machines Corporation". The ''IBM ''was the most popular brand (as well as most expensive) in gaming as it was widely used for higher-end graphics and clearer screen in PC gaming since 90s. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL Episodes Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes